ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zombayu
is a legendary kaiju from the series, Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna A legendary kaiju from the Alien Shilback legends, Zombayu had the ambition to consume the souls of the inhabitants of every planet he thought was beautiful. He was recently seen attacking the spaceship of an Alien Silback who ate the all of the crew besides the captain. After that, he took control of the spaceship and flew it to Earth, where he took the souls of several people, including the unfortunate Super GUTS member Ryo. Soon after, Super GUTS attacked the spaceship/Zombayu and blew a large hole on its side. Asuka and Kouda was then sent in with 19-minute shields into Zombayu, where the dead captain's sea log was found. However, Zombayu took control of the corpse and attacked Asuka and Kouda, who ralleyed with their pistols. Zombayu left the body each time a shot was fired, making the controlled corpse/zombie seemingly invincible. The barriers ran out and Zombayu/zombie launched his special beam which stole Kouda's soul. Before Asuka passed out, he transformed into Ultraman Dyna and used his finger bullets to demolish the corpse. He then took Kouda and fled the spaceship as it mysteriously crashed, revealing the Zombayu within. Zombayu then began to trick Dyna using his mirage, forcing the giant to transform into Miracle Type. using Miracle Type, Dyna gained a short advantage but was then caught by Zombayu's energy beam and control beams. Dyna then shifted back into Flash Type and attacked Zombayu. Zombayu then took the plasma out of Dyna's legs and began to carry him to space when Dyna used his Solgent Energy Ball to blow Zombayu up, exposing his ball of plasma which Dyna carried around until all the souls returned to their proper places. Trivia *Zombayu, like the Gazorts before it and Kokakucho after it, all had something to do with plasma "souls", either releasing large amounts of plasma or eating it. Data :;Stats *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Planet Shilback :;Powers and Weapons *Soul-Extracting Beam: Alien Shilback can fire a beam from its mouth that removes the plasma "soul" from humans. Alien Shilback Soul-Extracting Beam.png|Soul-Extracting Beam - Zombayu= Zombayu :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 12,000 t *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Zombayu can release bolt of paralyzing and shocking energy from its eye. *Control Beams: When needed, Zombayu can fire several beams of energy from its eye at once. These beams will then hit a specific body parts, allowing Zombayu to control that limb. *Mirage Copies: Zombayu can create mirage-like copies of itself at will to trick its enemies to thinking there's an army of it. *Special Beam: Zombayu can fire a beam from its eyes that removes the plasma "soul" from humans. The souls are used as food and the beam can also harm Ultras. *Teleport: Zombayu can teleport itself from a place and appear at another place to avoid enemies attack. Zombayu Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Zombayu Mirage Copies.png|Mirage Copies ZombayuParalyseRay.gif|Control Beam ZombayuTeleportation.gif|Teleport }} Gallery 17 - zombaiyu 1.jpg Zombayu as the Alien Silback Spaceship.jpg|Zombayu as the Alien Silback Spaceship Zombayu eye laser.jpg|Zombayu's energy beam Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpg|Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpg|Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna4.jpg|Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Supernatural Kaiju